Drenched in Water Part Two
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Yes, The continuation of Drenched in Water. Axel is having problems with Demyx when his eyes start wandering to a certain Gunner! And whats with Roxas?[AxD][SxX][RxZ][MxX][LxX][VxL][RxA]


_Disclaimer: Oh don't you all love me!!? _

**Drenched in Water Part Two: Chapter One**

**Green Eyes**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xemnas walked the long hallways with Saix close to his side. Vexen had came to him about some form of green eyes, and then Larxene shortly after. It was really starting to dig into his skin. Not literally, but mentally. Xemnas after all could only take so much stress. He needed a break, or at least some time off from being Superior. Not that any of the members actually thought he did much in the first place, but in reality he did. Saix seemed to be the only one to notice his lover's hard work.

"Xemmy, are you alright?" Saix asked in his half concerned voice. It was about as close to a caring voice that the man could have. He pulled at Xemnas' hand and laced his fingers with his. Xemnas seemed to have been in deep thought, for when he felt Saix's hand lace his he sort of jumped. Saix frowned slightly. "Xemnas?"

Xemnas turned his head and glanced at Saix. "Yes, I am..Fine." He reassured him. As much as the man preached about not having hearts, or being able to feel he knew that was not entirely true. In reality he told everyone that they did not have hearts; so they would not be so suspicious or afriad of getting hurt; or accidently killed. Cruel yes, but it was the way he worked.

Saix rested his head on Xemnas' shoulder as they walked down the hall together. It was a cozie picture, one that rarely happened.

_"Pssst...you think they're gonna do it?" _

_"..not sure.."_

Saix's ears twitched slightly. He heard whispering, and whispering usually meant someone or something was up to something. Xemnas hadn't taken notice yet. He was too preoccupied with thinking to notice or hear the whispering.

_"hehehe..Saix hasn't been laid in ages..bet Xemnas is leading him on again.."_

Saix let out a small growl..and that caught Xemnas' attention. "Mm.. something..the..matter Saix?" Saix could tell by the way he was talking that he indeed was exshausted, and thinking way too much. Saix gave a nod, and slightly glanced over his shoulder trying to see if he could pick out the target. Saix leaned his head up more and whispered lowly enough for Xemnas to hear.

_"We have some spies on our tails.." _Saix made a head jerk movement to gesture someone or something was behind them. Xemnas let a sigh escape passed his lips. He put his hand out infront of Saix to let him know to stop walking. Saix complied instently. Xemnas let go of Saix's hand and slowly turned around. "We know..are there. Show..yourselves Now." He waited to see what happened. Saix too had turned around to see the spies.

_"Shit! We're busted! Big ears heard us.."_

"Well no shit!" Saix shouted, feeling very insulted. He took pride in his ears, plus Xemnas told him it made him look sexier. Something Saix could be happy to have for once.

"Show yourselves! Or face the consequences.." Saix added shortly after.

There was a long silence, then some shuffling noise. It was Larxene and Xigbar. Larxene walked out from behind the corner of the last hallway the two had walked by. She looked throughly disappointed, and had that "Harumph" face. Xigbar just stepped out behind her and leaned up against the wall looking back at the two.

"Larxene..Xigbar. What..is the..meaning of this.." Xemnas addressed them slowly. Saix glared at them menacingly. Someone always had to ruin their time alone together. Larxene put a hand on her hip and looked away. "It's not like we were black mailing you or anything..I just wanted to see some guys go at it.." She opened one eye, smirking at them. Xigbar slightly shuddered at the thought of such a thing. "I was only tailing you guys to be close enough to get Luxord off my back.." He said while pushing off the wall.

Xemnas glared at the two and shook his head at the same time. "Well, we do not appriecate this..go away." He pointed in another direction. Saix agreed, and let out a small hiss. Larxene rolled her eyes and started off the other way. "What..ever.." was the last thing she said before disapearing out of sight. Xigbar let out a sigh of defeat and slowly walked off sulking.

Xemnas watched him go, then found Saix's hand and laced it again with his own. "I do believe I need a break.." He said tiredly to Saix. Saix gave a curt nod, and waved his hand for a portal to open. Xemnas leaned his head over against Saix's, and they both walked into the portal at a leisurely pace.

For the first time in a long time, Xemnas was happy to see their bedroom. A few minutes after their arrival to the bedroom Xemnas dislodged his boots from his feet finding that he liked the cold floor against his bare feet better. He had also taken off his coat. Now he only wore his black pants. Saix of course did the same, only he went a little further as to be in only his boxers. The pair of boxers he was wearing tonight had moons and stars on them. Fitting for the Lunar Diviner.

Xemnas of course had not noticed Saix's change of clothes, for he was not looking at that time. Instead he had his attention to the Television set that was giving him some hard problems. He had no idea how to work one. Sure he had seen them in the common lounge. Yet it was a mystery to him on how to work it. Saix was only amused at Xemnas' inability to work the Tv. Saix picked up the controller, and pressed the power button and the tv came on. Xemnas jumped back slightly.

"Saix! Please..do not..do that.." He looked up and saw the Lunar Diviner laying in bed in only his boxer shorts. Something stirred in Xemnas' lower groin but he chose to ignore it. Saix noticed the discomforted look on his lovers face and grinned like a cat. Tonight, was gonna be a good night! "Xemmeeeee..." Saix whispered; almost hissed his name. Xemnas felt that stirring motion again, and could not ignore it this time. He gave Saix a confused look then turned his back to him, as if he was distracted by the tv.

Saix had a smirk and he was nodding his head, Xemnas was his Tonight! Xemnas carefully and quietly tried to "adjust" himself. The way Saix kept looking at him, and the way he had said his name was making him hard. Slowly but deffinately. Slowly after he had "adjusted" himself, he stood there watching the tv for a minute. Yet while Xemnas had his guard down, Saix slowly crawled off the bed, and slid up behind him. Xemnas had shivers running down his spine and he could not shake them. He did not know why, but when he felt the next thing, he knew then and there.

Saix had came from behind him purring in his ear as he let his hands roam over the front of Xemnas' built body. Xemnas let out a small gasp when he felt Saix's tongue swirl a spot on his neck slightly under his right ear. Then the his teeth.."S-Saixxx.." He practically whispered hoarsly. Just that tiny gesture that Saix had given him could make the man go mad. Yet Saix only led to keep the fire burning so to speak. Saix nipped and sucked on Xemnas' right earlobe, purring every few minutes. Xemnas would usually respond with small gasps or moans.

"I know your loving this.." Saix whispered, "You can't hide 'this' after all.." Xemnas groaned as Saix put the emphasis on 'this' as he squeezed Xemnas' crotch. "Why don't you let me take care of things.." Saix inquired, letting his hand slip back up to the belt that held his lovers pants.

Xemnas sucked in air quickly as he felt his pants drop to his ankles, then his boxers.

"My..my..It's been awhile since I've seen you like this.." Saix's voice was full of lust, as he ran his hands over Xemnas' stomach then to his hardened member. Xemnas moaned rolling his head back and slightly leaned back against Saix's frame. "Has it been that loong.." He whispered unknowingly, his Amber eyes were glued to Saix's cold golden orbs. "Truely it has.." He leaned forward pressing their lips together. Their lips felt like fire against one another. Xemnas more keen on the situation decided he would not be dominated tonight.

Xemnas pulled away from the other mans grasp and pulled him to the bed when he latched onto his hand. Saix could only comply to his lover's action. Yet as they were falling Xemnas flipped Saix onto the soft matress. "Xemn--" Yet he was cut off by Xemnas' lustful kiss. Xemnas' tongue slipped passed Saix' lips demanding entrance, Saix thought he would be playful and not let him win so easily but Xemnas grinded his body against his own Saix gasped letting Xemnas tongue gain access. Both were pretty dominating types, and usually they would have to struggle through kisses and other rough ways to get what they wanted.

Both seemed pretty even tonight. Saix gripped Xemnas' silver hair and pulled his into a more deeper kiss. Their tongues swirled fighting for the dominance of each other's mouths. Xemnas let his hand roam down Saix's chest and the the wasit band of his boxers. Saix whimpered when he felt his member being stroked through the fabric. Why hadn't he discarded them in the first place!?

Breaking the kiss Xemnas sent kisses and small nips down the berserkers neck and shoulders. Leaving small red marks as he went.

"Xemmy.." Saix growled as Xemnas teased him. He was letting his free hand roam up and down Saix's inner theigh, slowly creeping up his boxers, then down stroking his leg. Xemnas leaned forward and kissed his lips again. Saix muttered under his breath as the two went into another heated kiss. Xemnas tired of teasing his lover, slipped his boxer shorts down to his ankles, in which Saix gladed discarded them the rest of the way. Xemnas leaned back to inspect him.

In all his glory was Saix! His erect member only showed the taunts and teasing of how much Xemnas had turned him on. "Fascinating.." He he purred letting his hands trail along down his lover's body. Saix wanted nothing more then to pounce him and get him underneath him, but Xemnas had the upper hand at the moment. Xemnas led a path of kissed and nips down Saix's stomach who was making small pleasureable sounds. Xemnas stopped at Saix belly button dippin his tongue and swirling it around. It made Saix buck, but Xemnas held him down. He looked up at his lovers face and grinned devilishly.

"Xemnas.." Saix hissed.. Xemnas lowered his head over Saix's member and swirled the tip of it's head with his tongue. "Xemm!!" Saix moaned slightly sitting up, to watch him. His face was quiet flushed, he hadn't gotten this much attention for a few months. Xemnas grinned, letting his tongue slid down his lover's shaft. Saix closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Suddenly he felt hot moisture wrap around his member, he gripped Xenmas' hair. "Oh..god." He said just above a whisper. Yet Xemnas heard it, and loved it.

Slowly Xemnas bobbed his head, letting his tongue swirl the tip of Saix's shaft, then back down. "Yes..oh..ah.hh.." Saix tried not to go with Xemnas' rythem afraid of him stopped, yet he did. Saix whimpered as the warm left him. Xemnas leaned up and kissed Saix deeply. "Here.." He said after breaking the kiss.. He held up his hand to Saix who took his fingers into his mouth and sucked softly, he let his tongue slide up and down Xemnas' fingers, who was getting quiet turned on by that notion alone.. He retracted his fingers and slowly slid his hand inbetween Saix's legs.

Saix hissed when he felt the fist finger enter.. Xemnas tried to be gentle for him. Slowly stretching his hole, adding another finger in a scissor like motion. The second finger didn't hurt as much..but the third one.. Saix gripped Xemnas' back painfully. Leaving marks from his nails.

"Sorry.." Xemnas cooed his Saix's ear. Saix shook his head, "No, keep go..ing.." He said somewhat breathless, after awhile it started to feel nice, though it was quickly replaced, by a shock of pain as Xemnas probbed his entrance with the head of his own member. Slowly Xemnas pushed in.. Saix gripped his shoulders, "Relax.." Xemnas hissed, and Saix tried. It had been soooo long.

Xemnas pushed a little harder and success he was in, Saix was breathing a little hard from the pain but as Xemnas started thrusting to a nice rythem the pain was quickly forgotten. "Ah! Xemnas...feels..good!" He rolled his hips forward to meet Xemnas' thrusts. Moaning Xemnas only thrusted harder aiming for Saix's spot. "Ah..ah!" Saix wrapped his legs around Xemnas. "Ri-right there!" Xemnas taking that as his que leaned a little forward and thrusted faster and harder into Saix.

"God..Saix.." Xemnas said huskily.. Saix moaned meeting Xemnas' thrusts. Saix reached down starting to feel as though he was going to go over the edge.. He started to pump himself in timing of Xemnas' thrusts. "Oh Gods! Xemnas..." With a few last thrusts that sent Saix and himself over the edge Xemnas filled his lover with his seed, as Saix over his chest. Exshausted Xemnas fell forward ontop of Saix.. "Mine.." He growled. Saix chuckled and stroked his lover's hair.  
"I think if I had a full heart I'd love you!" He commented. Xemnas just looked at him and nipped at his collar bone. Saix whimpered slighty.. "Alright..I do love you!" He pulled Xemnas up for a kiss, Xemnas returned it a little more aggressively. Saix was not going to have that, and once again with re-newed vigor the scene started all over again...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Larxene looked up at her ceiling smiling evily, "He so just got laid.." She held up a tape recorder and pressed the play back button, it was both moans of Saix and Xemnas. "Hehehe.." Larxene chuckled evilly, before turning out her light to go to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hows that for a come back eh? More soon! 3 Reviews? XD**


End file.
